My Uncle's Pride and Joy
by dmhgfanatic
Summary: 7th year, Hermione’s Head Girl, Draco’s Head Boy. What happens when Hermione befriends not only Malfoy, but his best friends, Blaise and Theo, as well? R&R. Flames are accepted.
1. Prologue

My Uncle's Pride and Joy

-

Prologue: On the Train

-

Summary: 7th year, Hermione's Head Girl, Draco's Head Boy. What happens when Hermione befriends not only Malfoy, but his best friends, Blaise and Theo, as well? R&R. Flames are accepted.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing (sadly enter tear here), but I do own the plot.

-

**Slytherins - Normal POV:**

"Draco, if your father were dead, and wasn't controlling your life, what would you think of Ginny?" Blaise Zambini asked his best friend of 17 years.

"Are you talking about Ginny _Weasley_?" Draco asked, sounding surprised.

"Yep,"

"Well, she's smart, funny, and gorgeous. What more could you ask for?"

"Nothing, but do you think she's out of my league?"

"She is only out of your league if your father's alive; why?" Draco asked.

"Well I kind of have a crush on her, but I didn't know how you would like the idea of us dating, if it ever happens; and would you mind keeping this conversation a secret?"

"Not at all mate, what are friends for?"

**Gryffindors - Normal POV:**

"Hermione, what do you think of Blaise Zambini?" Ginny Weasley asked.

"Well, he's smart, handsome, and rich. Why?" Hermione asked.

"I have a crush on him, and if I ended up dating him, I wanted to know if you would be ok with it." Ginny answered.

"Ginny, I would be more then ok with it." Hermione responded, and they talked about other things (classes, NEWT's, shopping, gossip) the rest of the ride to Hogsmead station.

-

**End Prologue**

-


	2. Chapter 1

My Uncle's Pride and Joy

-

Chapter 1: Getting to Know Each Other

-

**Normal POV:**

Hermione walked into the Head's Common Room, and her mouth dropped. She felt like she had walked into a palace. The ceiling was vaulted, painted white with complicated designs carved into it. The walls were made completely of Black Cherry wood, and the furniture was gold and silver. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace, and the room was warm. Across from the entrance, there were 3 doors. The left door had the words _'Head Boy'_ in silver writing, the middle door had no writing on it, and the door to the right had the words _'Head Girl'_ in gold writing.

"Well, our Head Girl is finally here Blaise." Draco Malfoy said leaning on his door frame.

"Do you have a problem with me being Head Girl Malfoy?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Not at all, I was just mentioning it because I was allowing Blaise to stay until you got here." Draco answered walking into the common room and sitting on the couch.

"See ya Draco, and remember to keep that to yourself." Blaise said as he left the common room.

"So Granger how was your summer?" Draco asked.

"Not bad, why do you want to know?" Hermione retaliated.

"I just thought that since we _**are**_ going to be working together for a year that we could at least be civil." Draco responded.

"Well then, how was your summer Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Horrible, but I won't bore you with the details." Draco responded.

"I have a suggestion," Hermione said.

"And what would that be?" Draco asked suddenly interested.

"Why don't we call each other by our first names, it will help us to be civil to each other."

"Sound good, Hermione; I do have a question though." Draco stated.

"And what would that be Draco?" Hermione asked.

"If you weren't friends with Potter, would you have broken all the school rules you did?" Draco asked, looking a little apprehensive.

"I don't know, possibly, but I can't give you a definite answer. Would you hate muggle-borns if your father wasn't alive or controlling?" Hermione asked, wondering if her question was out of line.

"I don't hate muggle-borns really; I just act like I do so my father won't beat me to death. You see, ever since Voldemort came back, my life at home has been a living version of hell. Every time I either don't beat you in classes or Potter on the Quidditch field, I get a beating and they get worse every time I fail, in his eyes anyway. I'm doing my best, but my best isn't the best and my father considers that failure." Draco explained.

"I hope you don't mind me prying, but when did he last hit you?"

"Two days ago, when I told him that I didn't hate you, that I wanted to call a truce with you and that I didn't want to be a death eater." Draco whispered, letting a single tear fall down his face. Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she started crying softly, and she pulled Draco into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Draco, I may have disliked you, but I never wanted you to get seriously hurt." Hermione whispered.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, this isn't your fault. As a matter of fact I would have not had it any other way. If it was different, you could be dead right now, and I wouldn't be able to handle the guilt." Draco said, holding Hermione close, and stroking her hair.

"You mean that don't you?" Hermione asked.

"More then you will ever know, now let's get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow." Draco said picking Hermione up, bridal style, and carried her to her room, put her in bed, and then headed to his room.

'I hope to god she doesn't go after my father, I really don't want her to get hurt. I wouldn't be able to handle it.' Draco thought before he fell into a restless sleep.

-

**End Chapter 1**

-


	3. Chapter 2

My Uncle's Pride and Joy

-

Chapter 2: Of Bad Dreams and Hangovers

-

**Pansy's POV**

'_Draco how could you? You turned against us: your father, the Dark Lord, your family, me; you left us for that…that…thing?' I screeched._

'_Keep Hermione out of this Parkinson! You don't know what the hell you're getting yourself into! I don't care what my father thinks, what Voldemort thinks, or what you think!' Draco yelled back._

'_Oh so it's _**Hermione**_ now? When did that mudblood earn the privilege of you using her first name?' I scoffed._

'_The day she made me realize everything I was taught was a lie. The day I found out that my father was a murderer. The day I found out that…that…' He couldn't finish._

'_That his aunt killed the only good person left in his life.' Hermione finished for him._

'_What are you doing here mudblood?' I scowled._

'_I'm here because you dreamt me here Parkinson. All you're doing is avoiding the inevitable. Give it up you won't convince Draco to not be friends with me. You won't be able to make him become something he doesn't want to be; if you really love him as much as you say you do, let him go!' Hermione finished._

"Holy shit," I said when I woke up a week after school started. I had been having the same dream for the past week, and I was getting sick of it. I decided to push the nightmare from my mind and get ready for the first day of classes, but there was one thing that the dream mudblood said that stuck in my mind, 'let him go'.

"What the hell did she mean by that?" I wondered.

"Who meant what Pansy?" Millicent Bulstrode asked.

"Oh nothing, just something someone said in my nightmare that confused me. I'll figure it out sooner or later; morning Blaise, Draco not here yet?" I asked.

"Morning and no he's not, probably still sleeping or arguing with Granger." Blaise commented.

"Why would he be arguing with the mudblood?" I asked suddenly really angry.

"She's Head Girl, and you know those two can't stay in one room together without throwing at least one insult at each other." Theo Nott said.

"Oh well in that case I'll just have to tell Hermione that you think that Theo." Draco joked.

"When did you start calling Granger by her first name Draco?" Crabbe asked.

"When did I call her by her first name Vince?" Draco asked.

"Well let's see, what was it you said, oh yeah I remember: 'Oh well in that case I'll just have to tell Hermione that you think that Theo'" I mocked.

"Well you must have heard wrong, Blaise did I say Granger's first name?" Draco asked.

"Nope, I didn't hear it; what about you Theo?" Blaise asked, and we all heard a collective gasp.

"Nope, but speaking of Granger, where are her two body guards?" Theo asked, when he saw her walk into the Great Hall alone, and we all turn around. Draco's, Blaise's and Theo's mouths dropped to the floor.

"Hey Millie, is Granger actually wearing clothes that not only fit, but look like they were made for her?" I whispered.

"Looks like it Pans, why jealous?" Millie asked.

"Not at all, I was just wondering." I responded.

-

**Hermione's POV**

Draco and I actually had a good talk this morning. Even though he woke up and looked like he hadn't slept a wink last night. He had been waking up like that for the past week.

'I wonder if it has to do with our talk on the first night. I'll ask him later' I thought as I walked to the Great Hall. Since the seventh year students are able to wear what ever they want (with the house robes of course) I decided to wear a tight jean mini skirt (just above mid-thigh come on people I'm not a slut), with an emerald green tube top, and black flip-flops. When I had left the common room this morning, Draco was already gone, so I walked alone to the Great Hall. When I got there was a collective gasp. Apparently the student body didn't know I could wear tight fitting clothes, I mean come on did they really think I was that much of a prude. When the initial shock wore off I heard a very interesting conversation at the Slytherin Table.

"Nope, but speaking of Granger, where are her two body guards?" Theo asked, when he saw me (thank god for long time friends; Theo and I grew up together, but when I was sorted into Gryffindor and him Slytherin, we stopped hanging out, but we still keep in contact occasionally, and he's always been the ever observant one). Draco's, Blaise's and Theo's mouths dropped to the floor.

"Hey Millie, is Granger actually wearing clothes that not only fit, but look like they were made for her?" I heard Parkinson whisper.

"Looks like it Pans, why jealous?" Bulstrode asked.

"Not at all, I was just wondering." Parkinson responded, and I smirked and guess who saw it. Yep, that's right: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini and Theo Nott (got to love boys), and they all smirked too. Theo gave me a look that clearly asked if I heard what Parkinson and Bulstrode said, I simply nodded and headed over to my spot at the Gryffindor Table, and I sat facing the Slytherin table. About five minutes later, Ginny walked in closely followed by a group of 5 extremely tired guys.

"Morning Gin, what's wrong with them?" I asked.

"They had a party last night and drank just a little too much and over slept." Ginny answered.

"Even Neville" I asked.

"Yep, he actually drank the most and considering a Weasley's tolerance of alcohol, it's pretty surprising that Ron is this much hung-over." Ginny said smirking.

"You can't be serious; well I'm going to give them all a really big head ache." I turned to the guys with an evil smile, "Morning guys; how was the party?" I asked sweetly.

"It was great 'Mione, you should have been there." Ron said, not noticing my wince at the nickname.

"Well Ron, I WASN'T INVITED SO HOW THE HELL COULD I HAVE BEEN THERE?" I yelled, making all five Gryffindor 7th year boys wince in pain.

"God Granger, what's your problem?" Ron asked.

"Ginny did your brother just call me Granger?" I asked calmly.

"To his misfortune, yes," Ginny responded, with an evil smirk at her brother.

"Well then, Ronald, Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus, please follow me." I said calmly.

"Ok," Dean said as if I didn't just yell at Ron a minute ago.

'They must be really hung-over if they are actually falling for this sweetness.' I thought. "Malfoy, could you come help me with these idiots, since you're head boy, and I might just do something really stupid considering I'm extremely pissed right now?" I asked, and Draco got up and followed me out.

"What did they do Granger?" Draco asked.

"Well let's see, they had a party last night, got extremely drunk, and Ronald just called me Granger!" I answered.

"So in other words, they had a party, didn't invite you, probably because they didn't want you to see that they brought in illegal alcohol, and Weasel-Bee just called you by your last name because he's hung-over." Draco summed up.

"Yep,"

"Ok then, let's have some fun," Draco said, "PROFESSOR MCGONGALL WOULD YOU COME HERE PLEASE?" Draco yelled, making all the boys cringe.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"Granger and I don't know what to do, the Gryffindor Boys had a party last night, brought in alcohol, and are still hung-over, oh and Weasley just called Hermione by her last name." Draco said.

"WHAT" Professor McGonagall yelled, again I watched as the boys cringed simultaneously, and I smirked.

"50 points each from all of you, and two weeks of detention with…Professor Snape!" McGonagall said angrily.

"We'll get you for that Malfoy, you too Granger!" Ron growled.

"Thanks Draco," I said quietly once the boys had left.

"Hey, it wasn't a problem, and I knew you didn't want to be the bad guy in this, so I had McGonagall do the dirty work. Don't worry I'll always be there for you Hermione." Draco said, pulling me into a hug as Blaise and Theo walked around the corner, both wearing identical smirks.

"Hey Mia, you look great, and what did they do?" Theo asked.

"Thanks; they had a party, didn't invite me, and got so drunk that Ron is now calling me Granger." I said.

"That idiot, well it was funny watching them cringe every time someone yelled." Blaise commented and we all left.

"Yeah it was, well we should get to class, I don't know about you but Snape will kill me if I'm late." I said as well headed down to the Dungeons for Potions.

-

**End Chapter 2**

-


	4. Chapter 3

My Uncle's Pride and Joy

-

Chapter 3: Hot Pink Flowery Dresses…Oh the Horror

-

**Normal POV:**

Draco, Blaise, Theo and Hermione walked up to the Potion Classroom and noticed that the door was locked, so they waited outside. About 10 minutes later their classmates started showing up, the Gryffindors to be specific.

"Well look what we have here boys, Granger's hanging out with Slytherins." Neville said.

"Well at least they don't treat me like crap Longbottom!" Hermione seethed.

"Treat you like crap, they hate you!" Ron growled back.

"Well even if that is true, they still treat me better then you are right now Weasley!" Hermione said, dangerously close to completely loosing her temper.

"I repeat, they hate you they can't possibly be treating you better then I am right now mudblood!" Ron said angrily.

"Well at least they aren't calling me a mudblood jack-ass; and I rest my case!" Hermione whispered, and she turned away from her own house, and stayed silent. At the time Theo was the only one to know that Hermione wasn't a Muggle-born, and hearing a Weasley call her a mudblood was the last straw for him, and he hit Ron in the face glaring at him.

"What the hell was that for Nott?" Potter yelled.

"Are you too hung-over Potter to realize what your best friend called Granger?" Theo seethed.

"No, I heard him loud and clear, and as far as I can tell, the bitch deserved it. She got us detention, and she's betrayed her house by hanging around the likes of you!" Harry yelled back.

"You don't know her very well do you Potter?" Theo growled.

"Theo, please don't?" Hermione asked.

"What, I wasn't going to tell him, but warn him that if your brother got wind of how your so-called best friends were treating you right now, he wouldn't hesitate to beat them into oblivion." Theo said simply.

"Thomas is a Muggle; he couldn't do a thing to us!" Seamus argued.

"You're an idiot, he's been training with me for the past 6 years, he probably knows more hexes then your empty head could process Finnigan." Hermione seethed.

"What is going on out here?" Snape asked.

"Just the Gryffindor's brainless pissing Granger off; other then that nothing serious Professor." Blaise answered.

"Well then, 150 points from Gryffindor, and get into the classroom." Snape said, glaring at Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean.

"Thanks guys, you've lost us 400 points in one morning, and this is our first class of the year!" Lavender Brown hissed.

"Leave it Lavender, those idiots aren't worth words." Hermione said, loud enough for the whole class to hear, but as if the Gryffindor guys weren't in the class. The Slytherins snickered, and even Snape seemed to smirk at Hermione comment and continued with the lesson.

"Good Morning class, today we will be working on a potion that is able to turn you're partner into an outfit that you think is funny. Professor Lupin and I will take this potion demonstrate." Snape said, in his monotone, drawling voice, and they both took the potion. "The incantation is: Revealous Humorous," Snape continued, and he pointed his wand at Lupin, muttered the charm, and Lupin came out wearing a

Gryffindor Girls Uniform, and the class snickered. "To reverse the charm, just say: Extrivious Humorous," Snape finished, returning Lupin to his original attire. However, Snape didn't see Lupin point his wand at him, and mutter 'Revealous Humorous'. Everyone gasped and started snickering; there, standing in front of the class, was their Potions Master in a hot pink flowery sundress with matching bright pink stiletto heals, headband and purse. He also had pink eye shadow, a natural bright red blush that contrasted hideously with his outfit, and pink lip stick. All in all it was funny, but every student in the classroom had the same thought.

'Oh the horror'

-

**End Chapter 3**

-


	5. Chapter 4

My Uncle's Pride and Joy

-

Chapter 4: Finding a Ferret Named Dragon

-

**Normal POV:**

It had been about a month since Hermione had seen the Head Boy, and she was starting to get worried. She had been covering for Draco for the month, lying to her teachers constantly. The only person she told that Draco was missing was Blaise. That was the only person she could tell considering Harry and Ron had both stopped talking to her when they found out she was friends with Draco. Hermione was sitting in the common room, studying, when she heard a knock on her common room door. When she opened it, she found Blaise leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey Blaise, to what do I owe this wonderful visit?" Hermione asked letting her friend in.

"I was wondering if you've found Draco." Blaise commented, sitting on the couch.

"No not yet, but I haven't checked his room yet, unfortunately his father put a charm on the door so only a pureblood can open it. Would you give it a try?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Blaise said standing up and heading over to Draco's bedroom door, "well he's not in here and there is no spells or charms in the room so, he probably just went home to help his mom with something." Blaise suggested.

"I suppose, but wouldn't he have left a note for me, letting me know so I wouldn't worry?" Hermione asked, sighing and falling onto the couch.

"He doesn't always leave a note, but he's never been gone this long, it's always been a week tops." Blaise responded, sitting next to her.

"_Why won't you just apologize to her Ginny?"_ Hermione and Blaise heard someone say outside the head's common room.

"_I won't apologize, Ronald, because, _**she** _is the one that became friends with the ferret, and ditched us."_ The other person answered angrily. Hermione looked at Blaise.

"That's not _Ginny _and Ron, that's _Harry_ and Ron. Ginny doesn't know why she can't talk to me. They probably gave her some stupid reason that I didn't want to be her friend because she was younger then me or something." Hermione whispered, and she opened the door to the common room. "I became friends with Draco, Ronald, because we are heads together and we would get a lot more done if we weren't fighting all the time." Hermione seethed.

"Oh just shut it already Granger! We could really care less about your pathetic life!" Ron snarled.

"Hermione; did you see that flash of white just a minute ago?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, there it is again. Do you think it's Draco?" Hermione asked, forgetting for a minute that Harry and Ron were standing in front of her.

"The height of the creature is too short to be Draco, or Lucius for that matter, it might be a…" Blaise trailed off remembering 4th year when Draco was turned into a ferret.

"A ferret by chance," Hermione finished.

"Yeah," Blaise answered, and then the white ferret came running up and curled up at Hermione's feet.

"Which one of you two idiots turned Draco into a ferret?" Hermione growled.

"We have no idea what you're talking about Granger!" Ron yelled.

"Finte Incatartum," Hermione whispered, pointing her wand at the ferret, and Draco Malfoy appeared sitting at Hermione's feet, "Draco who turned you into a ferret?" Hermione asked, and Draco glared at Ron. That was all she needed to see, and she had to hold Draco back from launching himself at Ron.

-

**End Chapter 4**

-


	6. Chapter 5

My Uncle's Pride and Joy

-

Chapter 5: Getting a Weasel in Trouble

-

**Normal POV:**

"Draco, when was the last time you ate something?" Blaise asked.

"A month ago, stupid Weasel!" Draco said angrily.

"Let's head down to the kitchen, get you some food, myself some chamomile tea, and then go tell McGonagall and Snape." Hermione suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Draco agreed.

"Dobby, can you get Draco anything he wants?" Hermione asked.

"Of course Miss Hermione; what can Dobby get for Master Draco?"

"Double Chocolate cake please," Draco answered.

"Winky can you make me some chamomile tea, one lump of sugar please?" Hermione asked the second house elf.

"Right away Miss."

"Skippy, could you get me a warm towel for my head and then see if Blaise wants anything?" Hermione finished.

"Skippy will be right back Miss." Skippy left, and came back with a warm towel, and turned to Blaise, "Can Skippy get anything for Master Blaise?"

"No thank you Skippy," Blaise answered.

After about 15 minutes of sitting there, not talking, but either drinking tea, eating cake or holding a warm towel to a friend's head, Draco broke the silence.

"Hermione, what did you think when I didn't show up for a month?" Draco asked.

"Lots of things, but mainly that you simply disappeared. That thought sacred me the most, I started thinking of all the different possibilities of how you disappeared, and none of them included Ronald Weasley turning you into a Ferret. I started taking your patrolling shifts, lying to teachers saying that you had to visit your mother, and didn't know when you were getting back. Blaise is the only one that knew that I was getting really worried. He's helped as much as possible, but I couldn't let him not live his life so I did most of the work." Hermione answered, letting tears fall silently down her face, the last month had been really stressful for her.

"I'm sorry I worried you, I was locked in my room for a whole month, and I knew that if I made a sound you wouldn't hear it, and even if you did you wouldn't be able to open my door, so I stayed quiet, but I did think that Blaise would open the door sooner then he did, but I don't blame either of you for not looking in my room." Draco answered putting down his cake, and pulling Hermione into a tight hug.

"Skippy could you please go tell McGonagall and Snape that the three of us would like to talk to them in McGonagall's office in about 15 minutes?" Hermione asked.

"Of course Miss," Skippy answered, and with a pop she was gone.

"Let's head to McGonagall's office," Hermione suggested when Draco had finished his cake, and she had finished her tea. When they arrived, Snape was already there, and to say McGonagall and Snape were surprised to see Draco would be an understatement.

"Welcome back Mr. Malfoy; what did you need to talk to us about Ms. Granger?" Snape asked.

"First of all Draco never left campus, actually never left his bedroom. I know I told you both, and everyone else for that matter, that he was visiting him mother, but he was turned into a Ferret a month ago by Ronald Weasley, and was locked up in his room for the duration, Blaise and I just found out about an hour ago, but before we came here we stopped by the kitchens to get Draco some food." Hermione explained, trying to stay calm and not loose her temper. After about 2 minutes of silence both professors yelled.

"WHAT?"

"Weasley turned me into a ferret a month ago, locked me in my room, and left me to starve. Apparently he didn't know that ferrets can go about two months with out food." Draco said, holding in his temper as well.

"Well then," McGonagall said as she pulled the microphone that was attached to the PA system toward her, "Will Ronald Weasley please report to my office immediately." She said, and the five waited. About 10 minutes later, Ron came into the office, looking confused.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Ron asked.

"Yes, why did you turn Mr. Malfoy into a ferret a month ago?" McGonagall asked.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about Professor." Ron said calmly. Blaise and Snape had to hold back Hermione and Draco respectively, so they wouldn't kill Ron and the quartet settled for glaring murderously at Ron.

"That isn't what Mr. Malfoy told me," McGonagall said.

"Well Malfoy has been known to lie to get what he wants." Ron stated simply.

"Weasley, I turned him from a ferret back to himself about 1 ½ hours ago, you can't tell me that you didn't turn him into a ferret a month ago, Draco doesn't lie when he's involved, and believe me he wouldn't lie about being turned into a ferret, again, just to get you in trouble!" Hermione seethed.

"Well looks like Malfoy has found a mudblood to defend him. What happened to Crabbe and Goyle, oh wait you couldn't sleep with them without looking gay, and so you turned to scum that isn't even fit to walk on!" Ron shot back angrily, completely forgetting that there were two teachers standing in the room, both happening to be heads of houses, one of the two just happened to be deputy headmistress and the other Draco Malfoy's Godfather.

"MR. WEASLEY THAT WAS COMPLETELY UNCALLED FOR; YOU NOW HAVE DETENTION UNTIL GRADUATION AND YOU JUST LOST GRYFFINDOR 200 HOUSE POINTS!" McGonagall yelled, and Ron looked horrified.

"200,"

"Want me to make it 300?" McGonagall asked.

"No," Ron answered quietly.

"Well then, report to my office tonight at 8pm, and don't be late!" McGonagall said, and Ron walked out of the room. There was about 5 minutes of silence, in which Blaise and Snape had let go of Hermione and Draco. Hermione started looking around the room, and notice four people standing in the shadows.

"Professor McGonagall did you know that there are four people standing behind you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I did, and thank you for pointing them out, Remus you guys can come out now." McGonagall said.

"Uncle Remus, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Uncle Remus?" Blaise asked, looking at Hermione.

"Professor Lupin is my god-father, and my actual uncle. He's my mum's brother, and I'm a half-blood. I wanted you to know because then Theo wouldn't have to keep a secret from you two, but he asked me not to so I didn't. I know that it doesn't make sense, but Theo and I have a very peculiar friendship." Hermione answered.

"Will you tell us that story later?" Draco asked.

"Naturally; Uncle Remus, who are the other three people standing beside you?" Hermione asked.

"Well you might recognize this one," Lupin said pointing to a shaggy black dog.

"Oh my god, Padfoot you're alive?" Hermione screeched.

"Yes I am, and I'm not the only one," Sirius said pointing to a silver stag and Hermione's cat.

"What in the hell is Crookshanks doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Well for one I'm not Crookshanks when I'm human, I'm actually…" the person started, but couldn't finish.

"Lily Evans-Potter, and that stag must be James." Hermione finished.

"Yep, hello Sn-everus," James said.

"James, Sirius, Evans," Snape greeted moodily.

"So were still on a last name basis Snape, fine act like a child." Lily growled.

"Don't start Severus, we have something to tell Hermione," McGonagall said.

"Fine go ahead Minerva," Snape responded.

"Ok, Hermione, with you knowing about James, Lily, and Sirius being alive, you need to know about our new tactic in the winning the war." McGonagall started.

"However Hermione, there are some rules you need to follow: 1 you can't tell Harry or anyone else, until told otherwise, 2 you can't mention anything about the war to anyone, but people in this room, and 3 you have to get Ginny here now." Remus said, smirking and gave Hermione a slight nod.

"That shouldn't be too hard," Hermione said, and then thought 'Ginny can you come to McGonagall's office, the two of us need to talk to you?' She waited for the response, and this is what she got.

'I'll be there in about 2 minutes, but Harry and Ron are with me, can they come?' Ginny thought back.

"Can Potter and Weasley come with her?" Hermione asked.

"No," Remus answered.

'Nope, you need to ditch those two idiots now.' Hermione thought back.

'You mean to tell me that I actually don't have to have these two overly protective jack-asses flanking me anymore?' Ginny thought back, 'I'm going to need some assistance.'

'Yes you can ditch the two overly protective jack-asses, and help is on its way.' "Remus, Ginny needs help ditching Dumb and Dumber, she's right outside." Hermione finished.

"Ms. Weasley, please come in here, and Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley go back to your common room." Remus said.

"Yes Professor," the boys said, and Remus walked in with Ginny right behind him, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Hermione it's so good to see you, how have you been?" Ginny asked, pulling Hermione into a tight hug.

"I've been fine; Ronald has detention for the rest of the year for calling me a mudblood and a slut in front of Professors McGonagall and Snape. However he lost us 200 points," Hermione said hugging her best friend back.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea, but Uncle Remus wanted you in here for some reason; Uncle Remus why was she needed?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Blaise, the four of you are a crucial part of winning this war. The four of you are the only ones in the school that the four founders can inhabit, and with the founder's help, this war will be over. Don't worry, they won't interrupt your lives, except when you are training, and learning how to control their power. Blaise, being the brave Slytherin you are, Godric will inhabit your body, Ginny, being the humble and loyal friend, Helga will inhabit your body, Hermione, being the smart witch you are, Rowena will inhabit you, and Draco, being the cunning and smart wizard that you are, Salazar will inhabit you. When they are in you, you will not remember anything that they say, for they will be talking as themselves, but using your bodies. Ginny I know you have problems believing that they won't hurt you, but don't worry the teachers won't let them." Remus explained, seeing Ginny's worried look.

"So when do we start training?" Ginny asked, feeling extremely better.

"Tomorrow morning, before breakfast," McGonagall answered.

"So, what is Sirius', James', and Lily's part in winning the war?" Hermione asked.

"They will be training you, along with Tonks," Remus answered.

"Really, so who is training who?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Well, James will be training Blaise, Sirius will be training Draco, Tonks will be training Ginny, and I'll be training Hermione." Lily answered.

"Awesome," Ginny said.

"Ginny we have to give you some ground rules to knowing that Sirius, Lily and James are alive: 1 you can't tell Harry or anyone else, until told otherwise; and 2 you can't mention anything about the war to anyone, but people in this room. Is that understood?" Remus asked.

"Crystal clear Moony, but what are we going to say if someone asks where we are every morning?" Ginny asked.

"Tell them that you just started working out every morning, don't tell them with whom, and don't let anyone else join you. Tell them that you want to work out alone, and anything else you can think of to keep this all a secret." McGonagall answered.

"Fair enough, I actually have a charms class to get too, and I'm already late, could I get a note?" Ginny asked.

"I'll escort you back," Remus said.

"Thanks Professor," Ginny said.

"No problem, See you later Hermione,"

"See ya Uncle Remus." Hermione responded, and Remus and Ginny walked out of the office.

"One more thing, Hermione, Draco, would you mind adding about 6 more people to your common room?" McGonagall asked.

"If those six are: Tonks, Lily, James, Sirius, Blaise and Ginny, no problem at all." Draco answered.

"Well then, show our guests to their new home," McGonagall said, and Lily, James and Sirius all turned into animals. Lily jumped into Hermione's arms, Sirius, curled up at Draco's feet and James stood between Hermione and Blaise.

"Ok let's go," Draco said walking out of the classroom closely followed by Sirius.

"Wait, Sirius, James, is there anything else you can turn into?" Hermione asked.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Well think of it this way, Harry knows what both of you look like while you're animals." Hermione said simply.

"Well in that case," James said turning into a cat, while Sirius turned into an owl.

"Thank you, now we can go," Hermione said and all six headed to the head's common room.

-

**End Chapter 5**

-


End file.
